


Living a lie for a while

by Shy_is_lost



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Amnesia, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_is_lost/pseuds/Shy_is_lost
Summary: How did I get here? Where were mutter and vater? They had told me they were sending me to America to... I can't remember its all fuzzy after that. Is this what they meant? Did they get tired of me and the way I look? He couldn't blame them. Who wouldn't get tired of someone that looked like him...





	Living a lie for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt's thoughts and speech are writen with a german accent to stay slightly authentic.

The first thing Kurt notices when he wakes up is white light.

The second is a splitting headache.

He blinks through the pain that the light causes him until the blurs around him start to take shape. He realizes that he's tied down to a table with metal electric latches holding him down.

How did I get here? Where were mutter and vater? They had told me they were sending me to America to... I can't remember its all fuzzy after that. Is this what they meant? Did they get tired of me and the way I look? He couldn't blame them Who wouldn't get tired of someone that looked like him...

Suddenly the door to the room opened.

A woman walked in, she wore an angry expression as if she was mad at Kurt. He flinched slightly at her fixed glare.

Her expression quickly changed and she smiled sadly. She walked closer, studying the latches that held Kurt down. She then pressed a few buttons on a control panel, the electric field shut down and the woman moved to remove the latches.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have made it here sooner," The latch on his waist was removed.

"Getting passed other agents was tricky," The latch on his left leg came off.

"But I wasn't going to leave you here," Right leg latch came off.

" I wasn't about to let Hydra turn you into their newest brainwashed machine" The last three latches quickly came off.

Kurt stretched his limbs and swished his tail. He sat up and looked at the woman. He didn't know what to say to her, who was she. Did she know him? Did he know her? He thanked her nonetheless "Zhank you."

The woman nodded but took note of his brief silence.

She changed her form. Her skin turned blue, her hair changed from brown to reddish orange, the lab coat and jeans she wore turned into a black crop top and skirt. "You probably remember me better like this." She said preparing herself for some kind of anger or annoyance.

Instead, he said "You're like me! You're blue!" He said a smile lighting up his face as he looked at her.

Mystique smiled through her confusion and anger. She smiled at him "We have a lot of things to sort out. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

Kurt nodded, he told her about talking with his adopted parents and how they were sending him to America. But then the memory got all fuzzy and he didn't know where in America he was meant to be in or if he was still in East Berlin. 

\-------------

Did they erase part of his memories? Why not all of it. It doesn't matter, what does is that he doesn't remember why he's here! He doesn't remember being in the X-men! And best of all he doesn't remember me, I can fix this!! Mystique's thoughts were racing. She might actually have a chance at 

She nodded faking confusion. "I was meant to pick you up from the train station but when you never showed I got worried. I tried tracking your scent, which leads me here." She said then motioned to the room around them.

"I soon found out that the people here at Hydra were trying to turn you into their newest mutant battle machine." Mystique changed back into the scientist that had walked through the doors. 

She grabbed Kurt's hand. "We have to hurry now before the agent comes and find us," She pulled Kurt up from the table and quickly searched the cabinet for a certain file and Kurt's image inducer.

She handed him the watch. "Here this will make you look human so that we can make it out of here."

He put it on and the electromagnetic field covered his body.

"If someone touches you they will feel your fur and your tail is still visible but you appear human," She warned him, knowing he probably didn't hear anything she had said. He stared in awe at the machine. 

Mystique smiled fondly at her son, but the brief moment was sadly cut short,

A scientist that worked for Hydra walked in, wasting no time Mystique roundhouse kicked the unexpecting lady in the face, She fell to the floor limply. 

Kurt snapped out of his daze and stared at the unconscious lady on the floor. "Vy did you do zat? Is she konna be okay?" He looked up at me confused and slightly scared.

"I promise I'll explain everything when we get out of here safely" She replied changing to look like the scientist that was passed out on the floor. She grabbed her key card and passes.

"Give me your watch" He quickly handed it back to me. She fiddled with the setting to make Kurt look like a tall blonde adult in a lab coat. "Here, This is gonna be your temporary look till we get out of here." 

Handing him back his watch she opened the door and calmly walked out with Kurt trailing behind. They walked past security guards and other scientists, Exchanging smiles and nods. 

God, they are so simple to fool. At least it gets me out of here faster.

She could find some complicated escape route almost get caught and accidentally give away some information away that eventually lead to her plan failing or She could just clock out and walk out of the building.

The second options seemed like such a boring idea but for her and Kurt's safety, it was the best idea. So that's what they did. She clocked out with the ID of the woman she knocked unconscious. 

It was all smooth sailing from there. In no time Mystique was leading Kurt inside the Brother Hood house. She finally had her son back on her side. Lucky for her everyone else was off at school. The only reason she had gone to find Kurt was because he hadn't shown at school.


End file.
